


Strange Weather

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: You remember that enterance where Arno walks and rose petals fall to the ground? That's his favorite enterance.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Strange Weather

Your eyes look towards the cup you are playing with, your tea splashing around, and think of Arno. He was supposed to meet you an hour ago, and you had gotten so hungry you decided to eat without him. You close your eyes and rest your head back, the sunlight warming your lids. He was safe, right? A mission probably kept him, or maybe he overslept? There was no reason to worry.

A small thump took you from your rest and a red rose now lay behind your tea. You look to your sides and up above, but find the empty roofs of the neighboring buildings and common folk. This has been happening all day, and you had not been able to catch your secret admirer. From the baker’s to the tailor’s, roses had been landing all around you. Four were now in your possession, the newest one included. If Arno was around, maybe this man would stop trying.

As you make your way back to the park, another rose falls. You bend over to retrieve it from it’s place by your shoes, and find yourself with company as you straighten.

A handsome man wearing robes of midnight blue smiles sweetly at you, batting those lashes you can’t resist, and peering at you with dark eyes. One hand sticks out holding eight flowers.

"I would’ve given you the dozen, but the silly things kept popping out all over the place. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady.“ The man kisses your hand, "I apologize for my tardiness. Things kept me busy.”

"Things?“ You raise a brow, "These things better be good considering you left me in the park for an hour.” You pout at him trying your best to look upset, but it’s hard. He kisses your hand again, and holds your flowers for you.

"I’m sorry, and I know how to make it up to you.“ This peaks your interest and he knows. Arno tucks your arm under his and he leads you back into the park.

The sunset paints the grass in orange musk, the trees too. A red blanket lays spread on the ground accompanied with wine and food. You spy chocolate as Arno brings you closer.

"I picked up the flowers first, big mistake, I’ll remember that next time.” He states as you two sit facing the sunset.

"Next time?“

"You’re special and deserve to be doted on.” He declared and wraps you in his arms. You lay your head on his shoulder. Fine, he was forgiven. You kiss his chin and he looks down at you, kissing you forehead.

"How was your day?“ He asked while grabbing a glass and filling it with wine.

"The weather was strange. It rained roses for most of the day.” You get a chuckle out of him, and you take a sip. The wine is sweet and the color of crushed berries.

"You’re a princess,“ Arno says after his sip. "You should always have flowers raining down on you everywhere you walk. In fact, I might quit the Brotherhood and make that my job.” You roll your eyes and he kisses your jaw tenderly. Of course you fell in love with the Assassin who thought he was funny.


End file.
